Go Google It
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Kamui Gakupo yang tidak ingin cintanya di tolak dan Megurine Luka yang keras kepala tidak mau mengakui kalau dia juga menyukai Gakupo. Apakah Google dapat membuat hati mereka menyatu? RnR pleaseee


Author : Merodine Rizuka

Story : Go Google It (Megurine Luka & Kamui Gakupo)

Characters : Megurine Luka & Kamui Gakupo (+ Hatsune Miku & Kaito Shion)

**Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan milik aku~ :)**

* * *

><p>"Tolong jangan pernah lagi tanyakan aku mengenai hal itu!" ucap Luka kesal. Gakupo terus mengikutinya dari belakang.<p>

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lihat dari diriku? Apakah menurutmu aku ini menyenangkan, atau aku ini menyebalkan? Hanya itu yang aku mau ketahui, kok." Ucap Gakupo santai.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu, Gakupo! Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu!" ucap Luka dan terus mencoba mengabaikan ucapan-ucapan dari Gakupo yang terus mengikutinya.

"Tapi, aku menyukaimu." Ucap Gakupo.

"Aku sudah tahu." Ucap Luka.

"Lalu apa balasanmu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Jangan tanyakan aku." Jawab Luka.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menanyakannya kepadamu?" Gakupo terus mengikuti Luka.

"Aku tidak mau menjawab." Ucap Luka.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" tanya Gakupo lagi. Kali ini Luka berbalik dan berteriak.

"PULANGLAH KAU SEKARANG DAN COBA CARI TAHU SEMUA ITU LEWAT GOOGLE!" ucap Luka yang sudah sangat marah. Tapi, Gakupo tetap saja memasang wajah super kalem-nya itu.

"Baik kalau begitu. Apa alamat E-mail mu?" tanya Gakupo. Luka berpaling dan langsung berjalan pergi. Tapi, sebelum Luka pergi jauh, dia sempat bilang pada Gakupo.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk menjawab pertanyaan darimu lagi. Kau akan tahu sendiri dengan mencarinya di Google." Ucap Luka pelan, tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Gakupo.

"Baik." Jawab Gakupo dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Sampai di rumah, Luka langsung membuka laptop-nya. Dia menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang dia dapat dari perusahaannya, yaitu Vocaloid Corporation. Dia adalah salah satu staf manager di kantornya itu, sama seperti Gakupo. Selang beberapa waktu, dia membuka alamat E-mail nya. Dia pikir, akan ada tugas tambahan yang dia dapat dari pimpinannya. Setelah Luka membuka alamat E-mail nya, sempat beberapa saat Luka terkejut (baca: Shock parah) karena E-mail nya dipenuhi dengan E-mail dari Gakupo.<p>

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Luka. Dia mencoba membuka satu per satu E-mail yang dia dapat dari Gakupo dan inti dari isi semua E-mail itu sama. "Aku cinta kepadamu, Luka."

"Gakupo benar-benar melakukannya, huh?" gumam Luka sambil tertawa kecil. Diam-diam, wajahnya menjadi tersipu sendiri melihat seluruh E-mail yang didapatnya dari Gakupo.

"Kira-kira, aku harus menjawab apa, ya pada Gakupo? Huh…" Luka bersandar pada kursi yang ada di belakangnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, ada E-mail baru yang masuk.

"Gakupo lagi, huh?" ucap Luka sambil men-klik E-mail dari Gakupo.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai diriku? Aku harap balasanmu, segera."

Luka mulai mengetik E-mail balasannya untuk Gakupo.

"Cari tahu lewat Google."

Lalu, Gakupo membalas lagi.

"Bagaimana tipe laki-laki yang kau suka?"

Luka kembali mengirim E-mail yang sama.

"Cari tahu lewat Google."

Gakupo langsung membalas lagi. Kali ini, dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang membuat Luka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar? Apa kau suka makan terung (?) Apa warna celana dalam favorit-mu?"

"Apa-apaan Gakupo ini? Hahahaha…! Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang bodoh." Ucap Luka sambil tertawa. Dia kembali mengirimkan E-mail balasan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Cari tahu lewat Google."

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi E-mail yang dikirimkan oleh Gakupo. Luka pun mematikan laptop-nya dan berbaring di kasurnya. Dia mencoba memekamkan matanya untuk langsung tidur, tapi pikirannya masih terganggu oleh semua E-mail yang Gakupo kirim kepada Luka.

"Huh… Si bodoh itu, kapan dia akan berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh ini?" ucap Luka.

"Bagaimana, ya? Sekalipun aku tahu perasaanku padanya, aku tetap tidak dapat jujur kepadanya. Tapi, aku takut kalau nantinya Gakupo malah menjadi benci kepadaku. Huh… Benar-benar merepotkan." Gumam Luka dan lalu tertidur pulas.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Luka kembali menuju kantornya.<p>

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." Sapa Luka dengan ramah kepada semua orang yang berada di kantor itu. Luka bergegas menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Saat Luka berjalan menuju ruangannya, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Luka! Luka!" Luka pun berbalik dan melihat temannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Miku?" tanya Luka pada temannya itu.

"Lihat semua posting yang ditulis oleh Gakupo di Google! Ini benar-benar parah!" ucapnya. "Atau mungkin, gila adalah kata yang lebih tepat, ya? Ah, tidak penting! Coba lihat ini!" Miku memberikan handphone-nya yang sedang membuka website Google. Luka pun terkejut melihat seluruh posting yang dituliskan oleh Gakupo.

"Megurine Luka, aku terus-menerus memainkan lagu yang pernah kau nyanyikan, berulang-ulang melalui laptop-ku. Aku ingin kau tahu, seberapa mempesona dirimu itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, Megurine Luka." Begitulah isi seluruh posting Gakupo di Google.

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar menyukaimu." Ucap Miku dengan wajah dan nada inosen-nya.

"Ini sih, sudah kelewatan." Ucap Luka kesal dan langsung beranjak menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

"Gakupo, apa maksudmu menulis semua posting tersebut di Google?" ucap Luka begitu dia memasuki ruang kerjanya. Tapi, dia tidak melihat ada Gakupo disana. Dia pun bertanya pada teman seruangannya. "Dimana Gakupo?" tanya Luka.

"Dia izin hari ini karena sakit. Dia bilang, semalam dia tidur terlalu malam karena mengerjakan sesuatu dan saat dia bangun dia menjadi kelelahan karena kurang tidur." Ucap Kaito, teman kerjanya.

"A-Apa kau bilang?" Luka bertanya lagi pada Kaito dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kaito menjadi takut melihat wajah Luka seperti itu.

"E-Eh? A-Aku bilang kalau Gakupo tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit." Ucap Kaito lagi. Luka pun langsung beranjak dan berlari dari ruang kerjanya menuju ke tempat parkir. Dia segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke rumah Gakupo.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Gakupo. Apa dia sebegitu cinta kepadaku? Sampai-sampai dia sakit karena semalaman mem-posting segala tulisan itu di Google untuk membuat aku sadar kalau dia mencintaiku. Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Kenapa aku tidak dapat langsung jujur saja pada Gakupo?" pikir Luka sambil menangis pelan. Dia pun bergegas menuju ke rumah Gakupo.

Sampai disana, Luka langsung menuju ke kamar Gakupo, yang padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu kamarnya yang mana. Luka tahu, tidak ada orang lain lagi yang tinggal di rumah ini. Dan yang Luka bingung adalah, untuk apa membangun rumah yang sedemikian besar hanya untuk ditempati oleh satu orang? Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa kamar dia masuki, dia menemukan Gakupo sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Luka pun mendekati Gakupo yang masih tertidur itu.

"Hmm… Aku rasa aku akan membuatkan dia sarapan dulu." Gumam Luka dan lalu menuju ke dapur. Setelah beberapa saat, Luka kembali ke kamar Gakupo dengan membawa sepiring nasi goreng terung dan secangkir teh hangat. Luka juga membuka jendela yang ada di kamar Gakupo.

"Emh… Ada orang, ya?" ucap Gakupo yang mulai bangun.

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau Google adalah tempatmu untuk menulis diary. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Gakupo." Ucap Luka. Gakupo langsung bangun dari ranjangnya karena terkejut Luka berada di kamarnya sekarang ini.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Gakupo.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, Gakupo. Makanlah." Ucap Luka yang terus melihat keluar jendela dan tidak mau berpaling dan melihat Gakupo.

"Tapi-"

"Ya, aku sudah membaca semua posting-mu di Google. Jujur saja, aku bukannya tidak mengerti itu, tapi aku bingung untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Tolong mengertilah, Gakupo." Ucap Luka.

"Maka dari itu, jawablah pertanyaan dariku. Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Gakupo. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Luka. Gakupo pun tidak memperdulikan Luka dan malah langsung memakan sarapan yang Luka buat.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakannya, huh?" tanya Gakupo lagi sambil memakan nasi goreng terung yang sudah disiapkan oleh Luka.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Luka.

"Makanan yang kau buat enak juga." Ucap Gakupo.

"T-Terimakasih."

Cukup lama mereka berdua tidak saling berbicara. Sampai akhirnya Gakupo menyelesaikan sarapannya, baru Gakupo bicara pada Luka lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Gakupo.

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Apa balasanmu?"

"Aku tidak mau jawab."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Diamlah."

"Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mengerti. Jangan salah menilai diriku. Hanya saja… Hanya saja…" Luka tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja apa, huh?" tanya Gakupo sambil berjalan perlahan menuju Luka. Luka menoleh dengan wajah tersipu merah. Gakupo tidak menghirakuannya dan terus maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Luka.

"H-Hei! Jangan berlaku aneh, ya!" ucap Luka yang sudah mulai salah tingkah.

"Kau hanya perlu mengakui kalau kau menyukaiku." Ucap Gakupo.

"Mana bisa begitu?" wajah Luka menjadi makin merah sekarang.

"Wajahmu memerah." Goda Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

"A-Apa? I-ini karena aku makan tuna merah pagi ini!" elak Luka.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, ya?" ucap Gakupo. Secara tiba-tiba, Luka mencium bibir Gakupo. Cepat, tapi juga sangat membekas di hati mereka. Ciuman pertama mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudnya tadi, huh?" tanya Gakupo pelan. Luka meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Gakupo sambil berusaha untuk mengucapkan satu hal. Satu hal yang harusnya Luka ucapkan dari dulu.

"Kalau kau bertanya… Apa maksud dari ciuman tadi, maka…"

"Apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Sabarlah sedikit!" ucap Luka kesal. Gakupo langsung diam sambil tetap tersenyum. Luka melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maka… Aku mau kau… Cari tahu lewat Google." Ucap Luka. Gakupo terdiam bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gakupo lagi. Luka melepaskan tangannya pada Gakupo dan beranjak pergi.

"Cari tahu saja lewat Google. Dan kali ini, pastikan kau tidak mem-posting hal-hal bodoh lagi, ya, Gakupo. Dah." Ucap Luka sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar Gakupo.

"Hehehe… Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan cari tahu lewat Google." Ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>End…<p>

Yup, thx buat yang sudah baca~!

Baru berapa kali aku dengar lagu ini, aku langsung suka banget! Hihihi… 

Gakupo yang nggak mau cintanya ditolak dan Luka yang keras kepala nggak mau ngakuin kalau dia juga suka sama Gakupo tuh benar-benar lucu buat aku. Hihihi… Jadi, sekarang giliran kalian yang ngasih review~ Ok? 

Oh, iya! Aku juga minta saran buat lagu Vocaloid apa lagi yang kira-kira bagus buat aku jadiin fic, ya? Kalau bisa sih, yang belum ada di fanfiction ini. Nggak juga nggak apa-apa, kok. Hihihi… Aku akan usahain yang terbaik yang aku bisa, deh! Arigatou, minna~ :)


End file.
